


End Of All Things

by lothiriel



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Implied Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 18:41:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2120619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lothiriel/pseuds/lothiriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn’t supposed to end this way. Ever since she was a child she had heard of how the people would rally behind her as she took her throne. Her children were supposed to rain fire down from the sky and fill the streets with the blood of her enemies. Instead, Daenerys has fallen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	End Of All Things

It wasn’t supposed to end this way. Ever since she was a child she had heard of how the people would rally behind her as she took her throne. Her children were supposed to rain fire down from the sky and fill the streets with the blood of her enemies. Instead, Daenerys has fallen. Rightful heir to the Iron Throne and she instead is wrapped in chains and trapped in the prison of the keep that rightfully belongs to her. Time and time again they dragged her into some dark recess of the dungeons and demanded they reveal the secrets to controlling her dragons. All she had ever said was simply.   
“Children only listen to their mother. You will _never_ tame my dragons.”   
This would only be the catalyst for more beatings, but the Last Dragon would not break. Even now she rests in her cell with her back against the wall. For the moment she is lost within memories of her time with the Dothraki. That had been a time of happiness in it’s own way. A sorrowful smile passes over her lips as she thinks of her sun and stars and her unborn child.   
“I shall join you soon my love,” the girl whispers to herself. Perhaps it is giving up to accept her impending demise, but there is no future beyond this cell for her other than an empty life. Only one of her children remain now. Drogon, the biggest of them all, he most likely will be sealed away or sold to some collector. A part of her wishes to weep for her children, but to shed tears is weakness. There will be no tears now or ever again. Daenerys will display to her enemies that she is the dragon’s daughter and that even in the face of death she burns brightly. For the time being though, she will try to sleep.   
**  
Morning comes sooner than Daenerys expects. Guards bring her more mush and she doesn’t even bother to touch the foul food. There is no point to dine when her body will no longer need it in mere hours. With the remainder of the time she thinks of the great war she had ensued. She had ridden upon Drogon to the great King’s Landing with her Unsullied at her back and a band of privateers upon the sea. They were supposed to bring the downfall of the Usurpers child and from the ashes raise the red banner of the Targaryen’s. Instead, the privateers turned their backs and some leech revealed their plans which brought on the slaughter of all her troops, and one of dragons.   
She can still see Viseryion falling from the heavens and his cries filling the air. Rhaegon was killed in captivity. The bastard Jofferey thought he could break her down by making her watch yet another of her children die. Of course the Mother of Dragons wept, but, she had saved her sobs and tears for the cell. Daenerys wasn’t going to give the false king the satisfaction of seeing the wounds upon her heart. Drogon would hopefully break his chains and fly to freedom. She only wants her last child to live a fulfilling life that he can without his brothers.   
The guards come again this time they don’t bear food. Instead they open the cell and each one grasps one of Daenerys’s arms and force her up to her feet. She stumbles along as they drag her out of her cell and up a wide array of stairs. They will be taking her into the street soon and Daenerys knows not what to expect, but, she will walk with her head held high and display that _she_ is the true queen.   
They enter into the streets and she can hear the shouts and profanity from the crowd. Daenerys keeps her face ahead and doesn’t acknowledge the crowd around her. She doesn’t show the sheer terror that is developing in her stomach as they walk closer and closer towards the raised area where her execution will be held. She looks up and sees Jofferey staring down at her with a smug expression upon his face. Daenerys would give anything to receive an opportunity to smack that foul expression off his face. The guards shove her down to her knees as they reach the platform and Daenerys lowers her head for but a moment.   
She hears a man call out her crimes, but his voice is tuned out as she watches guards drag out the chained figure of Drogon. There is no chance for him to even defend himself as there are thick chains wrapped around his jaws. Daenerys turns her head towards Jofferey and a look of pure hatred flares in her eyes as she realizes he is making her child watch her death.   
“Does a mother’s crime not reflect on her children?” Jofferey calls out towards the crowd as he stands up. His eyes are set on Daenerys regardless of who is addressing. “This child took part in it’s mother’s crimes. Have it executed.”   
Daenerys’s eyes widen and she turns her head to watch as multiple knights at once draw towards Drogon with spears pointed. He struggles against the men holding him with his chain, but it isn’t enough. The spears dig into his sides not once, not twice, but countless times. Once again, Daenerys must hear her child scream and once again there is nothing she can do. Her proud mask is broken and she gives out loud wails as Drogon slowly bleeds out. The Mother of Dragons tries to rise and run to her child in a moment of no judgment, but the guards hold her fast in place and strike her.   
“Fuck you!” She screams turning her head towards Jofferey. One of the guards yanks her up and then smashes his knee into her stomach, knocking the breath from her lungs. The guard forces her back down and she can see the executioner coming forward. In his hand they bear a sword. Of course, they’ll make it slow and agonizing for her just like they did her child. She closes her eyes as they beat the drums as the executioner draws closer. All she sees now is the ending that should’ve happened. She sees Rhaego playing in the courtyard and Drogo sitting beside her in the gardens watching their son. The Mother of Dragons swore she wouldn’t cry, and cry she didn’t. Rather, she smiled as the sword comes down upon her neck as she loses herself in a world that never was.


End file.
